memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HawkeyePierce4077
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Brother (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 16:59, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Headers and tabs ...should be lowercase except for standard formatting rules; "Alternate timelines" instead of "Alternate Timelines". Also, don't add tabs every page you can, only ones where it will substantially help the page load faster. The idea is that the page should still be "easy" to edit to someone who doesn't know what they are doing, and the more complicated it "looks", the less likely they are to try. - (on an unsecure connection) 17:32, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :Fair enough - I will work on that Forum:Tabber. - (on an unsecure connection) 16:20, March 13, 2019 (UTC) A bunch of things So here is a bunch of things: *There is no reason to do this, distress call, just do this, distress call. You can also just add things to links like an "s" to make it plural, like distress calls. *Don't use underscores in file names, it makes them harder to find and is just lazy. *Images should be in the section with the text they go with, not above a header. This is bad formatting. *Follow basic formatting conventions, like how Enterprise is italicized here, or 23rd century doesn't capitalize century. If you have any questions about how something should be done, for the most part you can just look around on the pages you're editing for other examples of what you want to do and follow those. If you find that what you're doing is different from everything else, maybe don't do that without a good reason. - 03:58, March 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I wasn't putting underscores in the file names, at least not intentionally, i always thought that was a formatting thing the site did. If, in the future, when I add photos I'll keep them in the corresponding section and remove dashes. While we're on the topic of images - is there anyway to improve the search option for them? I have a hard time finding images of the enterprise when I type in certain tags. --Hawkeye Pierce (talk) 14:33, March 19, 2019 (UTC)